


I'd Do It For You

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggsy is an actor not a spy, Fluff, Idol/Fan, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - idol/fanMerlin is Merlin and Harry is Harry but Eggsy Unwin is an actor that Merlin admires.  When someone attempts to kidnap Eggsy, Merlin steps in to save the day, and things progress in an interesting fashion.





	I'd Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> To the wonderful eggsyobsessed, who is able to tell me dialogue, costumes, and details about the movies when I need them immediately. I love you for being my sounding board!

I’D DO IT FOR YOU

“Merlin, where are you going?”

“Good evening, Harry. It’s five-thirty. I’m leaving for the day. Morgana and her team are in place for the evening.”

Harry stares at him. “But you don’t leave for the day. You don’t leave in general.”

“Oh, stop exaggerating.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “I leave at least three times a week, and I’m leaving now. I have plans at seven.”

“Plans at…oh. What day is today?”

“You know perfectly well…”

“What day is today?” Harry repeats.

“November twenty-first.”

“I see. So your plans…do they involve someone else?”

“No, I’m going alone.”

“I beg to differ. I believe you have a date with a charming young man named Eggsy Unwin?”

“Oh do not be ridiculous,” Merlin groans. “You think you’re so cute.”

“I know I am.” Harry touches his tie. “You’re going to the movie tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I am. Happy?”

“Yes, because now I can finally stop hearing about Robin Hood and Eggsy Unwin and how this is the movie that could make or break him.”

“But the reviews have been quite bad, and I’m very concerned,” Merlin says before he thinks. Harry crosses his arms. “Fine. I am…interested in the young man’s career. He has great potential.”

“As you’ve said. And it has everything to do with his fine talent as an actor, and nothing to do with his good looks and incredible thighs.”

“The thighs,” Merlin involuntarily whimpers.

“I just wish you had more hair,” Harry muses. “Then you and your little friends could braid it while you squeal in delight over Eggsy Unwin.”

“Oh, fuck off, you pompous arse,” Merlin snarls and heads for the bullet train.

“Have a good time!” Harry calls after him.

Merlin sulks as he rides back to the shop. He has a healthy interest in cinema. He always has. And he often finds an actor or actress that holds his interest for a time, above all other actors. He does so little in his free time, what does it hurt to become interested in a professional’s career?

But who is he kidding? He’s been infatuated with Eggsy Unwin since the moment he first saw him on the screen. He follows some of the better fan sites and immediately followed him once he’d heard that Eggsy started an Instagram account (not that he’d ever POST anything…he just likes to look at the pictures). In every interview he comes across as charming and friendly and truly thankful for what he’s gained in his career. Merlin likes that in a person.

And if he can spend the next two hours staring at him large than life right in front of him while eating popcorn and drinking a fizzy drink, that makes it all worthwhile.

 

Merlin’s dismayed to see the theater barely half-full on opening night. Well, he’s coming to an early showing, and it’s a Friday night. Perhaps people will attend the later show. He hopes so. He doesn’t have to be in to work the next day; maybe if it’s good he’ll stay and watch it again. Like that’s even an option, he thinks as he slurps at his straw. He knows he’ll stay and watch it again whether it’s good or bad.

And it’s…good. Not great, not spectacular, but good. And Eggsy is VERY good. His face is so expressive; he’s able to express the greatest sorrow or jealousy with only his eyes and the twist of his mouth. Merlin supposes the girl is good too, although he could do without all those kissing scenes, thank you very much. Since when does Robin Hood have time to go around kissing Marian every five seconds? 

When the movie ends Merlin finds he’s enjoyed it overall. Any excuse to watch Eggsy like that, uninterrupted with no Harry making snide comments. A manager taps him on the shoulder and he jumps. “Could you follow me, sir?” 

“I, yes, I suppose so.” Merlin slowly stands and follows the man. He sees a group of teenage girls, two men in their twenties, and a family being escorted out as well. They’re led to a large conference room, where they all stand and look at each other.

“Don’t know what they’re on about…we paid this time,” one of the young men says to his friend.

A door opens in the back of the room and they turn and stare. “Holy fuck,” Merlin whispers to himself, mindful of the two school-age children with their parents.

“Hello there, I’m Eggsy Unwin,” a young man says as he comes through the door flanked by two beefy guards and a man in a suit. “Wanted ta hear what ya thought of my movie.”

This can’t be happening, Merlin thought to himself. Absolutely cannot be happening. “You’ll all get a moment with Eggsy to tell him your opinion, and then you can have your picture taken with him, if you like,” the man says. Merlin figures he’s probably Eggsy’s publicist or manager or something.

The teenage girls run to the front of the room but Merlin hangs back, making sure he’s last in line. This way he can make this go as long as possible. Eggsy is just as beautiful in person. Soft brown hair, sparkling green eyes and an impish grin. Merlin could spend hours categorizing each and every part of him and why it is lustworthy. Eggsy is friendly and polite, leaning in close for each picture and thanking everyone for their time. The other moviegoers leave one by one and finally it’s just Merlin.

“Well, hello there.” Eggsy’s smile gets a bit bigger as he looks Merlin over, Merlin’s sure, but perhaps he’s just imagining it. Eggsy follows the greeting with a wink and Merlin’s cock twitches.

“Hello. I’m Ian. It’s an honor.” Merlin forces himself to act his age as he shakes his idol’s hand. 

“Thank you, Ian. Tell me, what did you think of the movie?”

“May I be frank?” Merlin hears himself saying. He curses his mouth and orders it to stop working on its own.

“Of course.” Eggsy loses the smile but his eyes are curious.

“I think you were wasted in this movie. The action editing was choppy, the dialogue was stilted, there were holes in the plot, and every decent actor from you to F. Murray Abraham was underutilized.” Merlin snaps his mouth shut. “Oh my God. I do apologize. I…”

“No! That’s perfect!” Eggsy laughs long and hard, a hearty laugh that Merlin has never heard in any interview. “I get sick an’ tired of everyone kissin’ my arse all tha time. At least it shows ya paid attention to tha film.”

“You are most definitely my favorite actor currently working in films today,” Merlin offers timidly, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

“Well, Ian, if I could ask you another question?”

“Anything,” Merlin says, clearing his throat.

Merlin never gets to hear that question, because at that moment someone bursts through all three of the doors to the conference room. “Evening, gents. Mr. Unwin, you’ll be coming with us,” one of the men sneers.

“I doubt that,” a guard says, but his body hits the ground before the words finish coming out. Eggsy yelps as his other guard is taken out as well. His manager/publicist whimpers, looks at Eggsy, and starts running for the closest door. A bullet takes him down immediately.

“Fuck, Dean, thanks a lot,” Eggsy mutters. He looks at the three attackers. “Look, gents, dunno what ya want, but…”

“Oh, you’ll find out,” a second man says. They turn to Merlin.

“Not today, I don’t think.” He turns his wristwatch and sends darts into two of the men. They go down as Eggsy stares in shock. He presses the button of his shirt cuff and a blade flies out, lodging itself in the third man’s abdomen. “Eggsy, run. NOW.” He grabs Eggsy by the wrist and drags him to the closest door. 

“But ya got ‘em all!” Eggsy yells.

“That’s never all of them, lad. There will be at least one more, plus a driver.” He looks over his shoulder at the conference room, where the stabbed man is leaning in the doorway. “Fuck…I’m rusty.” He taps the side of his glasses. “Merlin, Excalibur sequence, code six four two nine. Open Kingsman cab at my location immediately.”

“What exactly do ya do fer a livin’, bruv?”

“IT. Dangerous business. Happens all the time.” He pulls Eggsy so fast that his feet almost fly off the floor.

“Cab at the south entrance, Merlin,” Morgana says in his ear.

“Copy. Merlin out.”

“But ya said yer name was Ian!” Eggsy pants. A bullet flies over their head, shattering a popcorn machine in the lobby. “Jesus fuck!”

“You remembered that?” Merlin asks, pleased. He shuffles Eggsy out the door and the back door of the cab opens as they approach. “Get in.”

“Ain’t no driver!” 

“Get the fuck in the car!” Merlin screams, pushing him into the seat. He clambers in after him, pulling the door shut and holding Eggsy down with his body. “Drive to Merlin’s address. Obey all safety laws but do step on it.”

He looks down at Eggsy, who is staring up at him wide-eyed. “Thought you was fit as fuck when I laid eyes on ya, mate, but never thought we’d end up horizontal quite like this.”

“My apologies,” Merlin manages, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Eggsy Unwin thinks he’s fit. “I set a course for my house, but…I suppose you’d rather go somewhere else. Your hotel is unwise. Is there another safe place you can go?”

“I’m thinkin’ anywhere you are is tha safest place fer me,” Eggsy says, his voice starting to shake.

Merlin realizes the boy is starting to go into shock. “Very well. I promise nothing will happen to you there.”

“I trust ya,” Eggsy whispers, hands clenching in Merlin’s shirt.

The cab reaches Merlin’s house in twenty minutes. He helps Eggsy out of the cab and hurries him along the walk. He lets them in and quickly locks the door behind them, setting all the security protocols. “Now then…how about a drink?” Merlin says.

“Sounds fuckin’ ACES, bruv.” Eggsy dogs his steps, following close behind him as they enter the parlor. Merlin pours them each a glass of scotch and they knock it back as one. “Christ, that burns,” Eggsy hisses. “Gimme another.”

Merlin refills both glasses, trying to wrap his mind around their current situation. Someone apparently attempted to kidnap Eggsy Unwin, and Merlin thwarted the attempt. Merlin, who hasn’t been in the field in almost twenty-five years. He thwarted a kidnapping attempt on his idol, his mancrush, the star of his best wanking fantasies.

“So,” Eggsy says, his voice finally steady. “What’s yer real name?”

“Ian, but I go by Merlin at work.”

“And yer work is…”

“Computers,” Merlin says honestly.

“I ain’t held many legal jobs, ta be honest, but I never figured that computer geeks carried knives an’ dart watches and shite like that.”

“Yes, well, we computer geeks…”

“Hey.” Eggsy puts a hand on his arm. “Ain’t makin’ fun of ya. Never could figure that shite out myself…pretty stupid.”

“I doubt it,” Merlin says immediately. “You have to memorize lines, don’t you? And the choreography of a scene, whether it be action or just maneuvering around a set while in camera-line, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“That takes intelligence, lad. Don’t let anyone ever tell you different. My best friend Harry is one of the best-educated men I know, but he cannot remember to turn in an expense report to save his fucking life.”

“Well, Merlin but really Ian. My name is Eggsy but really Gary. It is very nice to meet you.” Eggsy shakes his hand again, but doesn’t let it go. “Guess yer my knight in shinin’ armor, huh?”

“Oh, if you only knew, lad.” Merlin gets brave and blames it on the scotch. He turns Eggsy’s hand palm up and kisses his wrist.

“Guess you really is a fan, huh?”

"I know this is going to make me sound as if I'm a "Misery" level stalker, but I'm really not. It's just I've seen everything you're in, from that James Bond wannabe spy series to the gay boyfriend of the psychotic gangster to now, and...I think you're bloody incredible." Merlin blushes furiously.

"Well, I don't think you're a stalker, because I'd be dead in yer fuckin' fridge by now, I did tha wannabe spy series for the money an' ta get my foot in tha door, I liked being the gay boyfriend because I want to BE a gay boyfriend, and...yer pretty fuckin' incredible yerself." Merlin gapes at him. “I mean, ya got fuckin’ blades in yer sleeves. Jesus Christ.”

“I…I didn’t want them to hurt you. And I’ve had some…training.”

“Thank fuck fer that.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Ya know, I bet I’d feel real safe in yer bed.”

“What?” Merlin blinks. The words that come out of his mouth shock even him. “No. We can’t. You can’t. You don’t need to repay me for…”

“Fuck that,” Eggsy says angrily. “I wanted ta repay ya fer savin’ my life, I could write ya a check. Told ya I thought you was fit.”

“But I’m…and you’re…”

“Always had a thing fer older men. An’ yer…fuck.” Eggsy fists a hand in Merlin’s shirt and pulls him close. “But ya really don’t want me like that, it’s fine. I’m used to it. People see me on the screen an’ then they meet me. They hear me talk, hear my accent, an’ they don’t think I’m so special anymore.”

Merlin pushes him back against the wall. “To quote you…fuck that.” He presses his body against Eggsy’s and kisses him. Eggsy whimpers and puts his arms around Merlin, one hand stroking the back of his neck. Merlin’s in a daze, mind stuck on “ohmyfuckinggod I’m kissing Eggsy Unwin” until Eggsy bites on his bottom lip and slowly tugs it with his teeth. He grabs Eggsy’s hands and slowly pushes them up above his head. “So, Mr. Unwin, you’ve always had a thing for older men?”

“They know what I like almost before I do. Can’t go wrong with that,” Eggsy says with a cocky grin. “Also, I prefer a bit of maturity, believe it or not.”

“Well…I believe this your lucky day then. Because I have both age AND maturity…and probably a fair knowledge of what you like.”

“Fuck me.” Eggsy licks a line up Merlin’s throat.

“To be honest, lad, I was hoping it might be the other way round.”

Eggsy pulls back and stares at him. “Yer serious.”

“Uh, yes?” Merlin’s nerve quickly deserts him. “Unless, well, you know, it’s not…your preference.”

“This is better than winnin’ a fuckin’ Oscar…not that I’d know. Every fit older gent I’ve slept with has wanted ta top me…guess they figure I’m young an’ small an’ it’s what I’m there for.” Eggsy thrusts his hips against Merlin. “Ian, I would like ta fuck ya very VERY much.”

“Jesus,” Merlin gasps, letting his head rest against the door for a moment. “You have something to do first.”

“Get ya naked, right.” Eggsy starts unbuttoning Merlin’s shirt.

Merlin can’t help but laugh at his eagerness. “True, but not in front of my door. I thought you said you’d feel safer in my bedroom.”

“So I did.” But Eggsy continues to unbutton.

“Don’t you think you should call someone and let them know you’re safe? Two of your bodyguards and your…”

“Useless piece of shite cowardly fuckin’ manager.”

“Yes, him. They are all dead in the conference room of a movie theater. I’m sure the studio, your insurance company…your mother…they’re probably all a little worried now. I’m sure it’s on the telly.”

“Right.” Eggsy looks at him skeptically for the first time that night. “This ain’t gonna go like “Notting Hill,” is it? We sleep together, bond, an’ yer psycho roomie tells someone an’ tha paps are lined up outside yer door?”

“I’m afraid I’ve never seen “Notting Hill,” but I do not have a roommate. What I do have is an excellent security system. If you wish to stay the night…no one will find you.”

“Never seen “Notting Hill”?”

“I’m not a big fan of romantic comedies,” Merlin admits.

“Guess it’s good I didn’t do any, then,” Eggsy says with a grin. He sighs. “Yer probably right, though…gotta make some calls.”

“Do that. I’ll…I’ll be upstairs.”

“Good.” Eggsy gives him a brilliant smile and kisses him once more before pulling his phone from his pocket.

Merlin slowly makes his way up the stairs, wondering what the hell he’s doing. He’s very good in bed, he can admit that, but it’s been so long since he’s had sex that he’s wondering if they’ve changed it somehow. He’s sure Eggsy’s full of all sorts of tricks; he could literally have sex with anyone he wants. What’s Merlin to him, besides his knight in shining armor, as he said? Nothing. A notch in his bedpost.

“For fuck’s sake, Ian, get your fucking head together,” Merlin growls as he makes sure his condoms aren’t expired and the lube is still good. He takes off his shoes and puts them away, removes his socks and tosses them in the hamper.

“Don’t,” a voice says from the doorway as he reaches for his unbuttoned shirt. “Gonna start tha show without me?”

“I’m not much of a show,” Merlin says with a sigh. “You say you like older men…you do realize how much older I am than you, right?”

“How old am I, Ian?”

“Twenty-nine just recently.”

“And how old are you?”

“I’m…fifty-five,” Merlin whispers. 

“Yer prick still work? Mine does.”

“Y-yes.”

“Ya want me? Cuz I sure as fuck want you.” Eggsy slowly pulls his jumper over his head, revealing a flat stomach and the most beautiful nipples Merlin has ever seen.

“Yes I do,” Merlin says, hands reaching out for him.

“Good. Then age don’t mean bollocks, does it?” Eggsy pulls him in for a kiss and Merlin finally gets his hands on the body he’s actually dreamt about.

Eggsy is tight muscle and smooth skin under Merlin’s fingers, and when he tweaks those nipples, Eggsy lets out a delicious whimper. “Like that, do you?”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy gasps, tilting his head to the side and allowing Merlin to nibble down the side of his throat. 

“I like the pretty sounds you make, lad.” He bites Eggsy’s shoulder as Eggsy slides the shirt from Merlin’s body. Merlin grabs it before it falls, turning slightly to toss it in the direction of the hamper. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Eggsy yelps. He grabs Merlin by the waist and turns him around. “What tha fuck?”

“Just a tattoo.”

“Just a…” Merlin feels Eggsy trail his fingers over the ink in his skin. “Like you couldn’t get fuckin’ hotter. Holy fuckin’ hell. What does it mean?”

“I work for Kingsman Tailors, hence the knight. At the end of his lance is a wreath of thistles, the national flower of Scotland.” Merlin shudders as Eggsy starts to kiss along his back. “The…the bird on the knight’s arm is a…a merlin. Jesus, lad, your mouth.”

“Like my mouth on ya, do you?” He feels Eggsy grin against him. “Guess it’s about time we get you naked, then.” Eggsy’s bare chest presses against Merlin’s back as he reaches around to undo his belt and trousers. The trousers fall to the floor and he steps out of them. He hears a rustling behind him and figures Eggsy is undressing as well. The hands run over his chest as Eggsy kisses his back, and then those naughty hands slowly push his pants down. He steps out of them as well. “Sweet Jesus, Ian, you are fuckin’ gorgeous.” Eggsy slowly turns him around.

“I…I suppose you tire of hearing this, but you are a work of art, my lad.” Merlin looks down, his hands carefully sliding down Eggsy’s stomach to the thick cock jutting out from his body. His thumbs stroke over the head and Eggsy groans, letting his head fall onto Merlin’s chest.

“I don’t think I’d ever get tired of hearin’ it from you,” Eggsy says almost shyly, and Merlin actually blushes. Eggsy starts pushing him back towards the bed. “Think ya said somethin’ about likin’ my mouth.” 

Merlin falls back onto the bed and scoots up until his head is on the pillow. Eggsy crawls between his legs, grinning as he rubs his cheek along Merlin’s cock. “Fuck, Eggsy…remember my age. If I have a heart attack it’s all your fault.”

“Oh, I plan on makin’ yer heart stop, but don’t worry…I’ll get it runnin’ again.” Eggsy gives him a wink and gets to work.

Merlin was right about the tricks. Eggsy has a bag full of them. His mouth, tongue and fingers are absolutely wicked, constantly moving and teasing Merlin until he’s whimpering. “Please…please Eggsy…” Merlin pets at Eggsy’s head.

“Go on, bruv…pull it. Like it rough, I do.” Eggsy proves it by biting the inside of Merlin’s thigh. Merlin hisses, yanking on Eggsy’s hair and pulling his head up.

“Watch it, lad, or I’ll find something for that smart mouth of yours to do.”

“Bring it on, old man.”

Merlin doesn’t take it as an insult, not when it’s delivered with the cheekiest grin ever. He simply raises his eyebrows and runs his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip, prying his mouth open. He then shoves Eggsy onto his cock. He worries very briefly about doing the wrong thing, until he hears Eggsy moan around him. “That’s it…that pretty mouth of yours is made for more than just spouting dialogue, isn’t it?”

Eggsy’s thumbs caress Merlin’s hips as he continues to suck him. He pulls back to gasp for breath. “Fuck…fuck, Ian, where’s yer stuff?”

“Nightstand,” Merlin manages.

He watches Eggsy crawl over him to reach for the drawer. Merlin can’t help himself. His hands slide over that perfect body, pinching at nipples again, slowly stroking the prick that hangs so close to his body. “Could watch you do that for a while,” Eggsy says with a grin. He sits back on Merlin’s thighs and watches. Merlin takes his time, teasing and touching in all the places that seem to make Eggsy groan with pleasure. Eggsy finally bends down and kisses him, slow long kisses that have Merlin thrusting up against his body. “Wanna turn ya over, Ian. Wanna get ya ready, wanna watch ya open up fer me.”

Merlin silently rolls over, stretching his long body out on the bed. Eggsy hisses in appreciation and starts to kiss his way down Merlin’s back. Merlin spreads his legs and slowly goes up on his knees. “Like this?” He murmurs.

“Fuck yeah, just like that, babe.” Merlin shivers at the endearment. “So perfect.” Merlin hears the lube open and shudders as the cool liquid drips down his arse. He feels Eggsy’s fingers move over his entrance before slowly starting to push inside. “Fuck, Ian, yer tight…”

“Been…a long time.” Merlin wills his body to relax, trying to remember when the last time actually WAS. There was that drunken night with Harry in 1990 that they never talk about, that drunken night with Harry and a pretty twink of a boy that they refuse to admit even HAPPENED in 1995, and after that…perhaps once or twice. He supposes if he’s due to have sex once or twice a decade, this amazing encounter should last him the rest of his life. 

“You’re so good for me, Ian. Fuck, the way ya take me in.” Eggsy kisses Merlin’s back and reaches around with his free hand.

“No, lad, not yet. I want this to last, and I’m so close to the edge as it is.”

“Oh, babe, I’m gonna fuck ya so good…God…can hardly wait.” Merlin hears the condom open, and the squick of the lube in Eggsy’s hand as he strokes himself. Three fingers go in this time, and Merlin’s rocking back to meet them by the time Eggsy pulls them away.

“Eggsy…”

“I have ya, Ian. Won’t let ya go.” Strong hands grip Merlin’s hips as Eggsy slowly pushes in.

“Oh my God. Oh my FUCKING god.” Merlin bites the pillowcase as Eggsy fills him. He tries to relax, exhaling slowly and releasing his muscles from the neck all the way down.

“That’s it…fuck, Ian, tell me when you’re ready…”

“Whenever…go ahead…”

“So perfect…so fucking perfect knew it from tha moment I met ya…” Eggsy grunts as he begins to actually fuck, pistoning his slender hips and twisting until he hits the spot that makes Merlin yelp. “Yeah, that’s it, Merlin, fucking tell me how good I make you feel.”

“Jesus, lad…right there…don’t fucking stop…”

“I won’t…won’t fuckin’ stop Merlin until yer comin’ all over yer bed.” 

Merlin can feel the sweat start to slide down his back but he doesn’t care. All that matters is the tight grasp of Eggsy’s hands on his hips, and the slip-slide of Eggsy’s cock in his arse. He feels the familiar pressure start to build in the small of his back. “Fuck…Eggsy, I’m close.”

“That’s right, babe, you come…come without a fuckin’ hand on yer cock come because my fucking prick is slammin’ inta ya so hard yer gonna feel it tomorrow.”

“Eggsy!” Merlin cries, cock spurting onto the bed. He buries his head in his arms and almost sobs.

“That’s fuckin’ right…Jesus, Ian…” Eggsy yells and goes still, shoving into Merlin one last time. He collapses against Merlin’s back, kissing his spine and sucking a bruising mark onto the side of his neck. “Fuck.” He finally pulls away and stands by the bed, looking for a rubbish bin. He removes the condom and disposes of it.

Merlin carefully rolls over and looks at him. “There’s…there’s a bath in there if you…”

“C’mon. We both change tha sheets an’ we both take a shower an’ we both get ta bed. Ya did promise me a safe place ta stay.” 

Merlin slowly stands up, takes Eggsy’s face in his hands and gently kisses him. “All right.”

He finds spare bed linen in the closet and they switch out the sheets. “Fuck, Merlin, yer house is nice, but these sheets. Jesus, ya find them at a rummage sale?”

“I rarely sleep here, lad, so it doesn’t matter to me how cheap my sheets are.”

“Wait.” Merlin’s shocked at how pale Eggsy’s face gets. “Ya…ya got someone? Like a boyfriend or whatever? Look, mate, I appreciate wantin’ ta fuck a star an’ all, but I’m no homewrecker.”

“I do not have a boyfriend.” Merlin’s voice is ice cold. “I simply spend a lot of hours at my job and therefore I often sleep at the office. And as for fucking a star, I was doing perfectly fine before you came along, so it’s not like it’s something I would have missed.” Merlin turns away from him and tucks the sheet under the mattress.

“Fuck. Ian. Ian.” Eggsy tugs at his arm until he stands up. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Merlin’s chest and wraps Merlin’s arms around his waist. “That’s happened ta me. More than once. I guess more often than not. I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“No, lad, it’s fine.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “The life you must lead. I’m sure I cannot begin to wrap my mind around it.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says again. They pull apart and finish making the bed.

They quickly shower, occasionally kissing and caressing but doing nothing more. They climb into bed and Merlin begins to feel awkward. The moment fades, however, when Eggsy snuggles close with his head on Merlin’s chest. “Are you all right, lad? This has been quite the emotional evening for you.”

“Dean was a fuckin’ waste of space, had me by the bollocks in a fuckin’ horrible contract I couldn’t get out of for two more years. So not really too upset about him, hate ta say. Sorry about Ed and Mike, my guards. Just met them when I got ta London this time, but they was good blokes.” Eggsy begins to shiver. “They was killed because of me, Ian.”

“I know.” He holds Eggsy close. 

“Coulda been me on tha ground if it weren’t for you.”

“Shh.” Merlin rocks him a bit. 

“Can I ask ya somethin’?”

“I will answer as truthfully as I can, Eggsy.” 

“Is ya really a tailor?”

“I work for a tailor shop, yes. Kingsman on Saville Row.”

“Is that all ya do?” Merlin doesn’t answer. “If you’d had a gun, could ya have killed ‘em all?”

“Aye.”

“Is yer name really Ian?”

“Yes.”

“Would…would ya have saved me if I was just a normal bloke?”

“You ARE a normal bloke, lad. Ya just have the perfect mouth for sucking cock.”

Eggsy bursts out laughing and kisses him once more. “Thank ya, Ian.”

He doesn’t have to say what for. Merlin understands.

 

He’s not too surprised when he wakes up alone the next morning.

 

He is surprised, however, when a package shows up on his doorstep a week later. The story about the thwarted kidnapping of Eggsy Unwin is all over the media. Thankfully Merlin’s face shows up nowhere, and Eggsy insists that a Good Samaritan simply rushed him to safety. Harry starts to question him when he returns to the shop the day after the kidnapping attempt, but one look at Merlin’s face makes him smile and say nothing more.

Merlin carefully opens the package and smiles as he sees a package of 1000-count sheets. The sheets are gold and brown, with tiny knights racing across the fabric. “I had these made for you. No way a knight like you should be sleeping on crap sheets. The color reminded me of your eyes. E.”

 

“Merlin, are you quite all right?” Harry asks three days after the arrival of the sheets. 

“Yes. Now about those requisition forms you still haven’t signed…”

“You go home every night.”

“I like to sleep in my bed. It’s a quick ride, I’ve found, from HQ to home.”

“When you’re not working, you stare into space.”

“Even a wizard can daydream.”

“What happened that night?” Harry demands. “I’ve tried to be good, and I can’t.”

“What do you think happened?” Merlin asks.

“I think you saved Eggsy Unwin.”

“And?”

“And…” Harry stares at him. “Did you…”

“Did I what?”

The light on Merlin’s desk flashes, signifying a call from the tailor shop. He frowns at Harry as he answers. “Merlin, so sorry to interrupt.”

“Yes, Andrew?”

“There’s a bit of a situation here at the shop that requires your immediate attention.”

“Me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll be right down.”

“I’m going with you.” Harry hops to his feet and pulls his jacket on.

They arrive at the shop and head upstairs. Merlin straightens his jumper and runs a hand over his head. It’s rare he’s summoned to the shop for anything, and when he is it usually isn’t because of something good.

This absolutely isn’t what he expects.

“Ah, yes, Merlin. This gentleman was asking for you. He says he knows you?” Andrew says, motioning to a figure across the room. He wrinkles his nose in distaste. Merlin knows why; Eggsy’s wearing a garish red and black hoodie with baggy jeans and winged trainers, of all things.

Eggsy turns around from where he’s studying a mannequin, a bright smile on his face. “Hello…Merlin.”

“Mr. Unwin. I am so glad to see you well.” Merlin reaches out his hand and Eggsy takes it. 

“Doin’ quite well, thanks.” He looks over at Harry.

“And this is my boss, Arthur.”

“Eggsy Unwin.” Eggsy holds out his hand.

Harry, as usual, is completely calm and cool. “A great pleasure, Mr. Unwin. You do us an honor, stopping by our shop. What may we do for you today?”

“I realized that while I own many things, I don’t got a real suit. A…bespoke…suit, I think they’re called?” 

“Well, you’ve most definitely come to the right place,” Harry says. He looks from Merlin to Eggsy. Eggsy’s staring at Merlin, and Merlin couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. “I’m sure Merlin here would be more than happy to take your measurements.”

“Right this way, Mr. Unwin,” Merlin says faintly. “I do believe dressing room one looks vacant.”

Somehow his legs support him and he manages to lead Eggsy into the dressing room and close the door behind them. “Hello, Ian,” Eggsy says softly.

“Whatever are you doing here?” Merlin asks, stunned.

“Thought I’d surprise ya. Guess…guess it wasn’t a good surprise?” Eggsy looks heartbroken.

“No, it was. I’m just…a bit flabbergasted.” They stare at each other for a moment. “Thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful,” Merlin says finally.

“It was tha least I could do.” Eggsy sighs. “Jesus fuck, Ian, it’s good ta see ya. Ain’t been able ta get ya off my mind. Sorry I snuck off like that, it was…I didn’t…I didn’t want tha wrong people hearin’ where I was an’ houndin’ ya.”

“I appreciate that. I’ve been thinking about you a lot as well, lad.” 

Eggsy bites his bottom lip and takes a few steps forward, looking nothing like the cocky young man Merlin had in his bed. “Missed ya.” 

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin puts his thumb under Eggsy’s chin and tilts his face up for a kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, really. Just…ya know I live in London, right? Twenty minutes by tube. An’ I was walkin’ an’ thinkin’ about ya an’ then I was here.”

“I can’t…my job…I can’t say much, except there are facets to my job that I cannot tell you about,” Merlin blurts out. “I’ve thought about you constantly since that night, but I knew I’d never see you again, because what am I to you? You’re a movie star, I’m a computer geek. More than a computer geek, as you know. I can’t tell you more, and I know you don’t want more anyway. I’m just a stupid old man who…”

“Yer a stupid old man who saved my fuckin’ life!” Eggsy almost yells. “An’ yer funny an’ sexy an’ I wanna know more. I wanna hear what ya hafta say about my other movies. I wanna watch new movies with ya, want ya ta see “Notting Hill.” An’ I’m just a stupid chav who caught a break and rattles off words in front of a camera. I want…I want more.”

“But Eggsy…I can’t just…we can’t…”

“Can’t we?” Eggsy begs. “We can’t spend time together, go on dates, shag now an’ then? Maybe spend tha night? If what ya say is true about yer job, I bet no one knows about it cuz yer that good at hidin’ it. I’m pretty fuckin’ good at hidin’ things as well. How much do ya know about my personal life other than I’m a pleb an’ I got a mum an’ sis? Nothin’. Because I value my privacy an’ anyone who gets near me knows that.”

“You’re insane.”

“Yeah. I am, cuz I met ya once, ya saved my life, gave me tha one of tha best fucks I’ve ever had, an’ now I can’t get ya off my mind.”

Merlin stares at him incredulously. “Only one of the best?”

Eggsy stares back and laughs long and hard. “THAT’S why I wanted ta see ya again. Please, Ian. I’ll call ya whatever ya want, I’ll tell whatever story ya want if someone asks. Just please. Lemme take ya out on a date. It can be at my flat, or yers, wherever. Just please.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Merlin says softly, finally giving in and pulling Eggsy into his arms.


End file.
